The present invention relates generally to techniques involving optical cavities that can contain analytes, such as optical cavities that provide output light to photosensing components and the output light can include information, such as about the analytes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0164320 describes a system that includes a light source, a sensor array, and a detector. The sensor array is formed from a supporting member into which cavities such as Fabry-Perot type cavities may be formed. Chemically sensitive particles are positioned within the cavities, and may be configured to produce a signal when a receptor coupled to the particle interacts with the analyte.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for containing analytes in optical cavity structures.